Graduation Alternate Ending
by Mayzing
Summary: A alternate ending for 4EverAtPEaCE's contest. Cailey Zondon Woodison


Hey guys! I'm here to present an alternate ending for 'Graduation' for 4EvERATPeAcE's contest. Enjoy!

"_Did my Yale letter come?" Cody asked Woody while he just murmurred and gestured at their desk. Cody shuffled through a pile of random envelopes before he found it and held it in front of his face. "Here it is … my whole future lies in this one envelope." _

_Woody looked at him wierdly. "Then open it," He said plainly. _

"_I can't, I told Bailey I'd wait for her and we'd open our letters together but she's in chem lab till 4:30." Cody explained. _

_Woody nodded in understanding before he snatched the letter out of Cody's hand. _

"_What are you doing?" Cody asked. _

"_You promised Bailey but I didn't," Woody started reading Cody's letter. "Dear Mr. Martin," Suddenly Cody grabbed the note out of Woody's hand. _

"_Wait I promised Bailey …" A few seconds later he gave the letter back to Woody. "Dear Mr. Martin what?"_

_Woody mumbled a thank you before he held the letter up in the light. "We thank you for your application to Yale University …" Woody paused as he read the next line. "But we … regret to inform you that-," Cody suddenly grabbed the letter in panic. _

"_Regret! It can't say regret!" _

"_Well I may not be a Yalee but I do know how to read," Woody said in annoyance. _

_Cody read the rest of the letter and looked up sadly. "They rejected me…" He sulked down on his bed and started silently sobbing. _

"_I'm sorry man …" Woody muttered as he gave him his other and supposedly 'clean' pair of underwear to Cody to wipe his face with. Cody took it and then realized it was, he looked at Woody and almost gagged. He just threw it on the ground and continued sobbing. _

"I don't believe it, I just don't believe it!" Bailey paced back and forth her and London's bare cabin with her hands in her face.

"I know … orange and purple _so_ don't look good together …" London replied flipping through pages of her newest magazine.

"No not that,"

"Well then why did Lady Gaga wear them in a feather dress?" London held up the magazine.

"No! Cody didn't get into Yale …" Bailey flopped down on her bed in sorrow.

"Oh well look on the bright side … I'm graduating! Yay me!" She replied clapping her hands in her usual gesture.

Bailey sighed and looked at her letter again for the sixth time since she found out the news. _How could I get in and Cody not? _Cody and her were always tied for first in every grade except chemistry. Even though they competed with eachother it wasn't serious. Zack did ruin his chance for a scholoarship, but that could mean that it just took him away from it completely, could it?

Later on London was strolling along the Skydeck still reading the same magazine as an hour ago.

"Zack, get me a Cherry Chiller." London demanded, her attention on the magazine.

"Sure." Zack began making her smoothie when something caught his attention. "London, since when do you read?"

London looked up. "Since I passed Spanish and I'm graduating," she grinned. "It made me think if I could put my mind to it I can accomplish anything."

"Really?"

"Nope, I'm just looking at the pictures." She laughed.

Zack rolled his eyes and handed her the smoothie. "You done packing?" He changed the subject.

"Yep, I took a lot of work having to hire 15 strong guys to carry my stuff to my jet." She replied. "And having to deal about Bailey moping that Cody didn't get into Yale."

Zack just paused and looked at London. "Cody didn't get into Yale?" The question sounded more like a statement.

"Yeah."

Zack looked at his watch and saw it was three minutes from the end of his shift. He immeadately jumped over the smoothie counter and headed over to his brother's room. When he saw Cody on the bed motionless it almost scared him.

"Cody," He started closing the door and sitting on the bed. "We need to talk …"

"I'm not doing your calculus homework Zack …" He answered deadpanned.

"Was it my fault you didn't get into Yale?"

"Just forget about it Zack!" Cody yelled. "Maybe they think I'm not smart enough or whatever!"

"Cody! Don't say that, you're the smartest, brainiest nerd I know. I'm sorry." Zack said.

"It not your fault … its just that I've put all I had into this and it really hurts," Cody answered his voise decreasing. Zack hugged him know what he was feeling.

"You know what … its Yale's fault not yours."

"Thanks Zack …" Cody replied returning the hug. Then Zack sighed.

"Now its my turn to ask whats wrong,"

"Maya broke up with me," Zack mumbled. "I mean, I loved her and thought she was the one but …"

Cody patted his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry man, your girl is out there somewhere … sometimes they are even closer than you think …"

Meanwhile everyone was getting ready for graduation up on the Skydeck. Maya and Bailey met the Martin's and saw Arwin again. Everyone came but tears came to their eyes as they saw their beloved home for the last three years. Miss Tutwieller was upset because Moseby was conpletely ignoring her, and London was nearly crying because even though she hated the stupid sea school she was sad to see it go. Two minutes before gradutation Zack and Cody came running out hugging their parents and Arwin. When he was done with that he ran over to Bailey.

"Cody! You came out, I was afraid you weren't going to come!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Well how could I miss one of the most important moments of my life with one of the most important people in my life." He smiled making Bailey giggle.

When Zack was finished greeting everyone when he saw London.

"Wow you look beautiful London …" Zack said.

"I know …" she replied. "You know I'm really going to miss you Zack …" 

"I'm going to miss you too, I'm going to be in Boston College so will I see around the Tipton?"

London smiled. "I'll be closer then you think,"

Everyone then got into their places for graduation. Cody and Bailey started their speech.

"Fellow graduates," Cody started. "As we say goodbye to high school and head off to co-," he paused and re-worded. "Other things. We take with us the memories of all the adventures we've shared."

"From riding an elephant in Thailand …"

"To snowmobiling the frozen tundra of Antartica …"

"From discovering ancient Mayan treasures …"

"To fighting ninjas in Japan …"

"With every voyage we've brought into horizons, but now as we embark on our separate journeys …" Bailey paused as she couldn't go on as everyone stared, including Cody. "I can't do this …" she said stepping away from the microphone. "Cody, I'm not going to Yale without you." There was a gasp from the audience as Cody answered back.

"Bailey you can't turn down Yale …"

"Its not your decision its mine, and I choose you over Yale." She responded.

"You deserve to go to Yale." He said looking at her.

"It won't be the same without you …"

"Yo," Zack interrupted from the audience as everyone turned to look at him. "None of us here are going to Yale, so why don't we move this along and get to the after party. Ehh?" Zack suggested as the rest of the graduates cheered.

"The point is …" Cody said. " Wherever we end up, whether near …" he paused and looked at Bailey. "Or far, the bonds we have formed we will always cherish …"

"And always will be … no matter where we end up-," Bailey was interrupted by the captain running onto the deck and handing a note to Mr. Moseby. Everyone was looking at them seeing what it was about. Finally Moseby looked up and looked at everyone joyfully.

"Well it seems the boat won't be dismantled anymore, the S.S. Tipton will stay!"

In that moment everyone erupted in cheers and tears knowing that their ship will still be standing. Zack turned behind him to London.

"Did you do this?"

London smiled. "I called in a little favor …" she answered. "I realized how sad I and everyone else was when we found out, and this stupid sea school wasn't so stupid after all ,"

"You're amazing …" Zack exclaimed.

When everyone calmed down Cody and Bailey finished their speech. And everyone was handed their diplomas.

"Woodrow Fink …" Woody came up and gladly accepted his diploma thanking his mom and bashing his stepfather Steve.

"Cody Martin …" Cody looked nervous as went up on stage. As he looked at his diploma he noticed a mistake.

"Uh Ms. Tutwieller? You mispelled the Latin-,"

"Good job Cody!" Ms. Tutwieller interrupted before he got carried away again.

"Zachary Martin …" Ms. Tutwieller shook his hand and handed him his diploma but then went up to the microphone.

"I've prepared a speech too … Goodbye seniors, goodbye class, high school you can kick my-," Miss Tutwieller pushed him out of the way.

"Okay Zack …" Tutwieller gave diplomas to many other students including Addison. And the gave Bailey hers.

"Bailey Pickett …" When Bailey came up she noticed the same thing as Cody. "Miss Tutwieller? You seemed to have made a mistake-,"

"Yeah yeah yeah," she muttered back pushing Bailey off the stage like she did with Cody. Then she cleared her throat and went on. "And last but not least, London Tipton!" London proudly went up on stage when Maya poked Zack.

"Zack, can we talk?"

"What is it?" Zack sighed.

"I didn't want to end it like this, I didn't want to break up like this with you but … we'll be halfway around the world from eachother …" Maya explained.

"I know and you're probably right, but we'll always be friends and we will keep in touch." Zack answered.

Maya smiled. "Always …"

"Please rise," Miss Tutwieller said as everyone rose from their seats. "Now move your tassles from left to right," she ordered as they did so. "Congratulations Seven Seas High!"

Everyone broke out in a fit of hugs and tears knowing they were all high school graduates. It seemed like eternity when everyone was celebrating, and as Zack had said, the did get onto the afterparty that was fabulous as London planned it.

"London this afterparty is great!" Addison exclaimed as evryone was gathered in the Aqua Lounge.

"Yeah, I thought whats a good graduation without a good party."

"How did you get your dad to convince you to keep the ship running?" Maya asked.

"Well when I heard the ship was being sold I was actually surprised because I figured the ship and all the memories that were on it were worth saving …" London began.

"Go on …"

"Then my daddy called me and said he wouldn't be able to come to my graduation because he's getting married again and he asked if there was anything he could do to make it up to me. So I told him to keep the ship sailing as long as it would run so … Long live the S.S Tipton …" she smiled as everyone cheered.

"I can't believe you did that London!" Bailey beamed.

"Was it good or bad?" London asked confused.

"Good …" Bailey smiled and got up to hug her friend. "Definitely good …"

Suddenly, a man in a suit and tie came strolling into the room. "Is there a Mr. Cody Martin here?" He asked as Cody immeadately stood up.

"That's me …"

"I'm Aaron Parker, admissioner at Yale university," He said as they shook hands. " I came here to inform you that you have received the wrong letter." Aaron pulled a letter out from his suit as Cody took it hesitantly. He opened it carefully as Zack shouted from the table.

"Dude! Stop trying to save trees and just open it already!" Zack took the letter and ripped open the seam as he tossed it back to Cody. Cody took the letter and pulled it out as Woody interrupted this time.

"Ooh dramatic effect, hey do you guys want to do a drumroll?" he asked as everyone shushed him.

"Hurtful…" he whispered.

Cody read the letter and he grinned wide. "Are you serious Mr. Parker?"

Mr. Parker smiled in response. "Congratulations Cody,"

Immeadiately Bailey ran up as Cody scooped her in his arms.

"Were going to be together after all," Bailey smiled.

"Who said we weren't?"

Meanwhile Zack strayed away from the rest of his friends and went over by the deck. London followed him knowing what was going on.

"Zack … are you okay?" London asked even thugh she already knew the answer.

"Its all over …" Zack whispered still looking at the ocean, seeing the New York skyline coming closer from the distance. "You remember there was only one time I was seperated from Cody, math camp. And that was only for two weeks so how am I supposed to handle a whole year?"

London shrugged walking towards him and looking out on the ocean as well. "You'll still see him over the holidays though. C'mon be happy for him, he's going to his dream school with his dream girl, and its not like your never going to see him ever again."

"I am happy for him, the thing is that I'm going to community and I have no idea what I'm doing and I don't know anyone there!"

"I'm sure you do…" London smiled.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm going to college there too."

Zack stared at shock at London. "Really? Why community?"

"Because I felt the same as you and when I heard you were going … I thought I would like it much better if a best friend was there to help me …"

Zack grinned. "Thanks London. I don't know how I could of managed without you."

"No problem …"

After that the party ended and everyone was ready to head their separate ways. Maya and Zack kissed one last time and promised they would keep in touch. Moseby and London also promised to contact eachother and London started crying because she was going to miss him so much. Woody and the twins said their goodbyes even though they would see eachother later that night. Woody and Addison were going to college together as well but said goodbye for the meantime. Cody and Bailey were going to see eachother in too weeks anyway and we're ecstatic they were going to Yale together. They kissed and said their farewells. Moseby proposed to Tutweiller during the party and she was going crazy. London said she would see Zack at college and kissed him on the cheek. Even Moseby said he would miss the boys. Finally it was just Zack and Cody.

Years Later …

Maya and Zack did keep in touch. They emailed, texted and were still best friends after all these years. Maya fullfilled her dream and thanks to her many people and animals were saved from diasaster and war.

Moseby and London saw eachother more often then they thought they would. They were like family and he was there for every single important moment of her life.

Woody also kept in touch with everyone and began to work as a gym teacher. He moved and worked in Boston and saw everyone on occasion.

Woody and Addison dated for five more years after they left the boat. They got married and had one kid. Gary Robert Fink. They all lived in Boston and Addison worked in a daycare center.

Cody and Bailey had a great time in college together and came out ready for the real world. They were both doctors. Cody a cardiologist and Bailey a pediatrician. They got married and had three kids. Logan David Martin, Jessie Marie Martin, and Ellie (Elise) Anne Martin.

Moseby and Tutwieller had their wedding a year later and everyone attended. Moseby didn't want kids but agreed to adopt 'some' of Miss Tutwiellers cats. They moved to Manhattan where Moseby managed the New York Tipton.

As London and Zack got to know eachother more and at college,

they started dating. After dating for over three years, Zack proposed to London. Nearly a year after they got married they had a baby girl. Sydney (after the capital of Austrailia) Sue Tipton-Martin. The next Tipton heiress. Luckily she knew the alphabet by three years old.

So Zack and Cody lived on and were always there for eachother with their families. Even as they got older they still had great adventures, and told the old ones to the next generation. They truly did live the suite life …

**I'm sorry that it seemed a little rushed but I wasn't sure what to write. The only part I really hated was keeping Zack and Maya apart but I decided to go Zack and London on the story. Thanks for reading and wish me good luck! :) **


End file.
